


My Best Friends' Kid

by A_Bag_Of_Halflings



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Ravager!Meredith AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bag_Of_Halflings/pseuds/A_Bag_Of_Halflings
Summary: Meredith was once part of the Ravagers.





	My Best Friends' Kid

Meredith Quill had been an anomaly among the Ravagers. She never quite fit into the 'cliques' that the ship seemed to have, but she was on good terms with most of the crew. She was especially close with the Captain.

The rest of the crew had bets on when they'd get together. Meredith just wasn't interested in him like that, he was her friend, the best friend she'd ever had, they were inseparable. He felt the same way about her, she was more like a sister – that and he didn't think that she even _liked_ men.

Now, years and years later, he doesn't know if the knowledge that she wasn't into women would have changed anything between them. Maybe it would have. Maybe she would've stayed. Maybe he would've been Peters' father. Maybe when she'd gotten sick, they could've found a planet with advanced enough medical knowledge that they could've helped her.

Maybe she wouldn't be dead.

He missed her. Missed his first mate, his _best friend_ , _so_ goddamn much.

And then, he'd found out that it was Ego who'd been the one who was Peters' father. The stupid planet-man actually set him on the task to retrieve Peter for him.

He'd learned about those other children. The day he handed Peter over to his maniac of a father was the day he was stone-cold dead.

So when he'd picked the boy up, his first thought was to make him a Ravager. To teach him the Ravager ways. To teach him how to protect himself. Peter looked so much like Meredith, so much that it hurt sometimes to even look at her son.

He knew he was too soft on the kid, but he tried to keep up the appearance of being the hard-lined Captain he'd always been. The older crew members understood, they remembered Meredith as the freckle-faced Terran girl who'd had more want of adventure than sense, but the younger crew didn't understand it, and it scared the shit out of him when he started to see some of them look at him and whisper when Peter was out of hearing range, and when they didn't know he was there to watch them.

He wasn't the only one to notice. The ones who were against the kid seemed to have a change of heart, and a few new bruises and cuts on them, with some of Merediths' old friends hovering nearby, watching with threatening glares and smirks.

He stopped worrying so much after that.

 

– – –

 

Yondu was so caught up in thinking that the small sound had almost escaped his notice. He put back those photos he'd kept back in their hiding spot, and went out into the hallway to investigate what was happening. He followed the strange sound around, until he found Peter, trying to open one of the doors to an M-Ship. He'd been with them for a couple of months now, and Yondu had honestly expected the kid to have done this a long time ago.

“What d'you think you're doin', Boy-o?” He asked as he grabbed the almost-nine-year-old, holding him under an arm while the boy screamed and attempted to kick and scratch his way out of his grasp.

The fight and cursing continued all the way to his bunk, where he dumped Merediths' son into his bed.

“Now stay 'ere and sleep, or _I'll eat ya_!” He threatened, then shut and locked the door.

 

He returned to his own quarters, and Yondu wondered, when would it be appropriate to give the kid his mothers' old Ravager jacket?

 


End file.
